Save the Day
by fallentears13
Summary: The crew stops at an island to restock on food  thanks to Luffy . When Nami helps a woman who was harassed by a local gang, she gets her head in too deep. Can Luffy save her?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've had this story in mind for a while now. And I was going to wait until I finished The Cursed Island, but I can't hold it in any longer! So here it is! I already have everything about this story planned out. It's only going to be three or four chapters, but I might make a sequel... who know? Well I LOVE reviews and I hope this story is to your liking :D

* * *

><p>Nami, finished giving the crew members their money, put her own portion of beli in her bra. "It only takes a few hours for the log pose to set," she reminded them. "We want to set sail tonight, so be back by sunset."<p>

Luffy grinned. "I'll try!"

"ESPECIALLY you, Luffy," Nami rolled her eyes, still angry that they had to stop at this island at all.

"Am I in trouble?" he chuckled idiotically.

"The only reason we're here is because we're out of food, you idiot!" Sanji shouted. "Don't anger Nami-swan!"

His eyes widened. "Really? You guys should be more careful!"

Nami brought her fist down on his head, but Luffy continued to laugh. The crew stood in the courtyard of a string of markets, waiting for Nami's dismissal. "Go on," she sighed, seeing Franky and Usopp stealing glances at a weapons store while Brooke eyed a man playing piano in a restaurant. They began to leave. Zoro muttered to Robin "That woman can be terrifying," while Chopper ran to catch up with them. Luffy was already following his nose to find food.

"That idiot," Nami grumbled. She was eager to make it to the next island; a Navy ship had stopped here as well. Not to mention the fact that half of the money spent today would be for restocking their food supply. But she knew she wasn't really angry at Luffy. She watched him go, a small smile playing over her lips. When he was out of sight, she began walking to a nearby department store.

"Nami-swan," Sanji said cheerily, walking next to her. "May I accompany you?"

"I'm just getting new clothes. I don't think you'd find it interesting." She smiled

"I'm always intrigued by you," he smiled, his heart beating wildly.

Nami smiled halfheartedly. She liked Sanji, she liked all of her nakama, but she wasn't up for dealing with him right now. Actually, the only person she felt like she COULD deal with was Luffy. He was simple-minded. Hard to deal with at times, but he liked things simple. She liked that he made her feel care-free.

"Nami-san?"

Realizing she had been lost in thought, she apologized. "I'm sorry, Sanji. I think I just need some time to myself right now."

"Is something wrong?" Sanji's expression changed instantly from adoration to worry.

"No, I'm just really exhausted," she replied, trying not to lie.

Sanji looked into her eyes for a moment, then looked down, smiling. "I'll make you a refreshing drink when we get back to the ship."

Nami smiled, and began to walk away. "Thank you Sanji-kun!"

He watched her wave goodbye as she looked over her shoulder, the wind blowing the hair out of her face. She turned, and he watched her walk, her long legs stepping one in front of the other. She was the most perfect piece of art, the most beautiful goddess. And just out of his reach. He sighed.

As Nami continued to look for a clothing store, she noticed how empty the streets were. The few people outside would rush from one shop to another, nervously looking over their shoulders. Nami frowned. It wasn't normal behavior. Putting the thought to the back of her mind, she passed an alley.

"Somebody please! Help!"

Nami rushed down the alleyway. She saw a woman being harassed by a group of men. Two held her arms while a third stood in front of her laughing. Another two stood by, watching.

"Please! Stop!" The woman was crying as the man in front of her touched her cheek.

"Hey!" Nami called when she was close enough. She held her perfect clima-tact with both hands.

"Yo, boss look! Another party favor!" One of the thugs restraining the woman pointed out. He laughed obnoxiously.

Nami gritted her teeth. "And you're just another shithead!"

The man who spoke stopped laughing. One of his buddies shouted, "Bitch has a mouth."

Taking a deep breath, Nami decided on how she would get her revenge. Putting on her best pouting face, she cried, "Let her go! And don't call me that!"

The thugs laughed. One of the bystanders walked up to Nami and shoved her towards the group. She restrained herself from kicking him in the groin by taking his wallet. No one noticed.

The biggest thug, obviously the leader, grinned at the sight of her. Nami counted six teeth, two of which were gold. "Okay boys, let the first one go."

To Nami's surprise (and delight), the thugs let the distressed woman go. She ran down the alley.

The gang leader grinned maliciously. "Besides, this bitch is sexier." The thugs laughed. Nami bit her lip.

"Please don't hurt me!" Nami cried, but before the thugs could reply, she was creating heat balls and cool balls using her clima-tact.

"What's she doing?"

"Bitch, this ain't doing nothing!"

Nami stepped back, having distracted the gang momentarily. She let herself smile, putting away the damsel-in-distress act.

"You think something like that's gonna stop me?" The leader reached out to grab her wrist, but it disappeared when he touched it. "What the-"

"Where'd she go?"

Nami laughed, causing the gang to spin around. "Mirage Tempo."

"How'd she get behind us?"

Nami crossed the heat and cool staff by bending the clima-tact. She then swung the staff as hard as she could. "Cyclone Tempo!" She smiled as she watched the thugs get blown away, then caught the returning parts of the clima-tact. Happy, she turned and began walking back the way she came.

"Um, excuse me..."

Nami saw the woman who had been harassed. "Oh! Are you alright? They didn't do anything to you did they?" Nami thought about going back and using her Thunderbolt Tempo.

"No, I'm okay. I just wanted to thank you! If you hadn't have come..."

"Don't mention it. Is that gang causing a lot of trouble here?"

The woman's eyes widened. "Yes. And that's only a few of them."

Nami looked her over. She was roughly 25, but shorter than her. Her long black hair was held up in a loose bun, and she wore a green sun dress.

"Everyone in the town has been waiting for them to leave. But yesterday, my brother tried to ask them to go, and he was taken hostage!" The woman looked like she might cry. "I thought I might be able to save him..."

"Don't worry. I'll help you get him back. My name's Nami."

A wave of relief seemed to wash over the woman's face. "Im Leiko. Thank you so much!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I normally take at least a full day to write a chapter (anyone reading The Cursed Island knows that well) but somehow this chapter was easy to write, so I was expecting to be done YESTERDAY. Then fanfiction was being a meanie-face and wouldn't let me see my document manager so I could upload, which made me very sad. But now it's working (yay!) so yes. Well, as always, I hope you like it and I look forward to reviews :)

* * *

><p>Leiko ushered Nami inside her house, who was anxious to find the gang of thugs, beat the crap out of them, and get back to the ship. Leiko had insisted they stop quickly at her house, which was on the way, so she could tell Nami everything she knew first. The two of them sat on a yellow couch in the first of two rooms.<p>

"I need to explain everything in full," Leiko said. She took a deep breath, pressing her thumbs together. "My brother knows the gang leader." She paused. "Well, he KNEW the gang leader... before he became...that. They used to be friends when he went to college."

"Was he one of the ones harassing you?" Nami asked.

"No. His second-in-command was there, if you could call him that. But... my brother is the reason they came here at all!" She bit her bottom lip, pressing her thumbs together. "Kaito, my brother, didn't know his friend was the gang leader, so when his friend asked if this town had a lot of wealthy visitors, he answered honestly. Many of the people who come here are pirates. Most of them are pretty weak, too, and don't bother us. We make a lot of money here that way. Kaito told him this, and they've been terrorizing innocent people here for weeks!"

Nami understood what it was like to live in fear. She breathed deeply at the memory of Arlong. "It's not your brother's fault."

"That's what I told him. But he won't listen." Leiko's frustration and grief were clearly shown on her face.

"So he thought he could make up for what he did if he made them leave?"

"Exactly. What he didn't know is that his friend has a devil fruit ability. I'm not sure what it is, but my brother is strong. They're holding him hostage for a ransom, but no one wants to risk their lives, or their money." Leiko wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry. I can't afford the money, so I tried to talk to them, but they didn't listen at all!"

"Yeah, I saw that part. Well, how many guys are in that gang?" Nami wondered if she should get some of her crew mates to help her.

"About fifteen, I think. But they're strong."

Nami grinned, clutching her clima-tact. "I'm stronger."

For a moment, they sat in silence.

Nami thought about the wallet she had stolen. "Do they have any money? Maybe at their hideout..?"

"Probably. They paid off the police!" Leiko's hands were clenched into fists. "I can't believe no one will even stand up for them!"

Nami grinned, thinking about how much money she could take from the thugs. "Where are they now?"

"They're hiding out in an old warehouse not far from here."

"Good." She stood up, a sudden rush of confidence filling her. "Take me there."

* * *

><p>Luffy reluctantly walked back to the Thousand Sunny. He groaned, disappointed that he had run out of money so fast. "I only had 9 plates of meat!" He whined. His stomach rumbled in reply.<p>

"Oi, Luffy," a voice called behind him.

"Sanji!" Luffy turned around. "Can you buy me food?"

"Baka, use your own money!" Sanji yelled. Luffy began to laugh, but stopped when Sanji didn't even smile.

"Sanji, what's wrong?" Luffy asked, suddenly very serious.

Glancing at the sky, Sanji noticed it was almost sundown. "It's probably nothing. I just couldn't find Nami-swan is all."

"Eh? Nami?"

"Mm. I finished restocking the food supply, and I bought her this flower," he held up a red rose, "But I couldn't find her to give it to her." Sanji looked both worried and disappointed.

"She's probably okay," Luffy reassured him. "Nami's strong. And if she doesn't get back soon, I'll go look for her."

"I'D go look for her too."

"She's probably stealing something and doesn't want to be found," Luffy laughed. He watched Sanji go, and continued walking towards the pier. He whistled as he went, but noticed people staring at him. A few people whispered when they thought he was out of earshot.

"Doesn't he know?"

"I guess not. They'll get him for sure."

"Yeah. I wonder if he's a pirate."

Luffy turned around and faced the group. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

The three boys went pale. "S-Straw Hat Luffy?"

He grinned. "That's me. Who's gonna try and get me?"

The shorter of the boys spoke up. "There's a gang of thugs that robs pirates and other wealthy visitors that come here."

Luffy laughed. "I'll beat them up. My crew is strong."

"We know," the boys said in unison.

"Still," the short one continued, "They take people and hold them for ransom, a-and the police won't do anything about it!"

"I'll beat them up." Luffy repeated. He grinned, then continued walking towards the Thousand Sunny. "The other's will help me," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>"There," Leiko pointed, "That's their hideout."<p>

Nami saw a yellowing older building surrounded by a chain-link fence on three sides. The surrounding land was barren, except for a few patches of grass. The only entrance was a rusty door, which had been left ajar.

Tightening her grip on her clima-tact, Nami turned to Leiko. "I should go alone. You can wait by the door when I get there."

"Alright," Leiko agreed.

Nami approached the door at a run, being sure she ran lightly. She was, after all, the cat burglar. She stopped when she reached the door, leaning against the wall so that she wasn't seen. She motioned for Leiko to stay put, then entered the building.

The warehouse was one large room. Pipes lined the walls. One was cracked and released steam, making it hard to see in the dim light. Nami scanned the room. She heard footsteps from the other side. A silhouette appeared in the steam, then stopped. A familiar voice spoke out.

"Looks like the little bitch from before wants to visit." Nami recognized the voice as the second-in-command she had met before. Others laughed, gradually stepping forward in the mist. Nami counted 11 silhouettes.

"That's not just any bitch," a deep voice spoke, "She's a pirate. Cat Burglar Nami, right?"

Nami grinned, holding her ground. She wanted to attack them, but knew she had to make sure Leiko's brother would be alright. "I'm not a bitch." She growled. "I'm probably the strongest pirate you've seen yet."

The thugs laughed. A few stepped forward, revealing their faces. "We're stronger than some skinny bitch like you," one claimed. Nami saw him eying her chest, and decided she would attack him first. Because the air was hot and damp, Nami knew she just had to create a cool charge to form thunderclouds. "Cool Ball!" She shouted.

"That's her attack! Stop her!" A female voice cried out. Chains suddenly appeared from the ground, wrapping around Nami's legs. She fell flat on her butt as the chains continued to bind her arms. The clima-tact fell to the ground and stopped releasing Cool Balls. Shocked, Nami looked up to see who had stopped her.

"Suprised?" Leiko snarled as she stepped forward. She grinned maliciously as a large man stepped forward to her left. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans. With a flick of his wrist, the chains around Nami tightened. Leiko turned to him. "She can't hurt you now, Kaito."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Last chapter :D I'm thinking about making a continuation series to this one... which would probably be longer. But that won't happen until after The Cursed Island is finished. But that's pretty soon as well.  
>I had a funny moment yesterday. At that time there were only 3 reviews. I wasn't sure how this chapter would go, and honestly, I was a little worried. Then I checked my email and I had 8 people that had added this story to their favorites. I had a "yay!" moment. I appreciate it :)<p>

Random. Sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Luffy was shoving meat down his throat. He had forgotten that he put half of his money in his back pocket,and upon finding it, he had started singing in the street "Me-at, me-at!" until he had reached the restaurant.<p>

"Moffan," Luffy hailed his waiter, "Fmingee oreet!"

The waiter stood, holding an empty tray. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Luffy swallowed, then put down his empty plate. "Ossan, bring me more meat!" He grinned.

The flustered waiter ran back to the kitchen. Luffy drummed his fingers on the table impatiently, humming. He heard an older couple talking behind him.

"That boy sure likes to eat."

"It's a miracle he's not fat."

"Herold! That's rude!"

"I'm just saying. Did you hear what Avi was saying back at the house? He saw some girls in trouble with the gang."

"They're taking women now?"

"Yeah. He saw that girl Leiko and some red-hed."

Luffy stopped humming, and even though his meat was being carried to his table, he sprang to his feet, and stood beside the table. The older man named Herold glared. "Whaddya want, youngster?"

"What did the red-head look like?"

"What's it t' you?"

"My nakama's a red-head."

Herold scratched his head, not sure what to make of Luffy. "I dunno, said she was wielding some weird baton thing."

Luffy's heart stopped. He needed to find Nami, before they did something horrible to her. "Where's the gang?" He said, his voice suddenly low and serious.

"Some warehouse on the other side of town..."

Luffy dashed out of the resaurant without finishing his meat. "Gotta get Nami! I should tell the crew! No time! Gaahhh!"

* * *

><p>Nami struggled in the chains, but they only tightened around her. The clima-tact was just out of her reach. She stopped struggling and glared at Leiko, who laughed.<p>

"You really thought I needed YOUR help? You're pathetic." She paced closer to Nami. "If I learned anything in the New World, it's to trust no one." She saw Nami's hand still stretching for her weapon, and stepped on it. Hard. Nami yelped.

"You're awful," Nami snarled through gritted teeth.

"Maybe. But I'm going to be rich after your crew pays your ransom. You're pirates." She laughed again, then walked back towards her brother. "The Straw Hat Pirates," she mused. "Bet you're filthy rich. Hmph."

"My crew is stronger than all of you put together," Nami spat.

Kaito growled. "As long as I have you like this, they better not touch us." The chains tightened around Nami's throat.

Nami couldn't breathe.

"Bet your little captain bitch wouldn't like it if we... broke his party favor." The thugs laughed.

Nami's pulse echoed in her head. She opened her mouth, trying to force air down to her lungs, but failed. Blood rushed in her ears. Her vision began to go blurry. Just when she thought she would pass out, Kaito released her.

Gasping for breath, Nami choked out, "You bastard."

Kaito prepared to choke her again when Leiko put her hand on his shoulder. "Leave her alone. We don't want her dead." Kaito growled, then walked away. "You're right. Don't wanna waste a million beli."

"Hey boss," a thug called out, "Think we can have a little fun with the bitch before her friends get here?"

"I don't care. I'll watch."

"No way," Nami snarled, making herself sound as threatening as possible. In reality, she wanted to scream. "_I should've told the crew where I was!_" she thought.

"You don't scare me, pretty thing," A thug said, walking towards her. He stroked the side of her face and grinned. Nami made a small "eep!" with fright, which only made the other thugs laugh. "Ya' mind holding her in a different.. position boss?" the first asked.

"No problem. Shackle Shackle, Snake Restraints."

The chains literally began to slither across Nami's body. She felt one close around her wrist with a click, then the other. The extra chains fell to the ground. She stood, her arms held out on each side.

* * *

><p>Luffy found the warehouse the thugs were hiding in. He was sure it was the right one. His gut told him so. He hoped Nami was okay. For some reason, he was furious. Of course, he would be angry if any of his nakama were kidnapped, but it was a different anger. It burned in his heart.<p>

Shaking his head as if to rid himself of the thoughts, he ran to the warehouse entrance. The door was still partially open. He listened before entering.

"You can't hurt me, beautiful." Thug.

"We don't wanna hurt you, we just wanna have a bit of fun." Thug.

"Come any closer and you'll get hurt." Nami!

"Ooh, talk dirty you bi-EIIIIIIIII!"

"Damn, she kicked you in the balls ha-OOOOOOOH!"

Luffy slammed the door open and took in the scene. Two thugs were kneeling before Nami, clutching their groins in pain, and a third was attempting to lift her shirt. Nami was chained. Her clima-tact lay on the ground a few feet away.

"Hey boss, looks like the bitch's little captain's here!" The thug with his hands on Nami commented.

Nami looked over her shoulder, filled with relief, and also slightly terrified by Luffy. His face was shadowed, and he was glaring at the thug holding her shirt up. The rage that radiated from his body was so clear Nami could almost see it.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATTLING!" Luffy pummeled the thug to a pulp. He turned, furious. He shouted and cried for help several times before he went unconscious. Luffy turned. "Who's in charge?"

A rattling behind Luffy made him leap into the air. Shackles chased him, extending from two metal boxes on the ground below. As he was flying in the air, he looked to find who was controlling them.

Found him.

The thug grinned maliciously. "Straw Hat Luffy. You want your bitch? That's a million beli."

Luffy landed on the ground. Without hesitation he prepared to attack again, but a chain wrapped around his left arm. He didn't care. The chains didn't really restrain him. "GOMU GOMU NO ONO! He slammed his foot into the gang leader, then felt the chains on his arm go limp.

"Luffy!" Nami, who had also been released, was running towards him with her clima-tact.

He embraced her, relief filling him. She smelled sweet. "They didn't hurt you?"

"No. You saw what they were trying to do." She blushed angrily.

"Yeah. I didn't get it, but I'm still gonna beat them up for you now.," Luffy's expression completely transformed as he grinned. He turned back to the gang. Those who were left conscious were scrambling to get away from Luffy. He turned back to Nami. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah. Thanks Luffy." She replied. "Hey, can you beat them all to the center of the room for me? I want to give them something of my own," she said, gripping her clima-tact.

Luffy laughed. "Nami's scary!" He walked away. "Who's ass am I kicking now?"

The thugs whimpered, completely cornered. One of them pulled out a gun. "S-stay back! I'll shoot you!"

"Just do it man!"

The thug pulled the trigger. The bullet went shooting back at them, hitting the wall behind them.

Luffy stepped aside. "If you want, you can try to run..."

The thugs fled without hesitation, failing to notice the growing thundercloud at the center of the room. Luffy watched as Nami waited until they were right underneath it.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!"

After several electrical strikes, the thugs fell to the ground, defeated. Luffy smiled, knowing that when the gang was conscious, they would leave. He walked over to Nami.

"I'm really glad you're okay." Luffy repeated.

"Yeah. How'd you find me anyway?" Nami asked.

"This ossan was talking about seeing you. I was eating meat." He gasped. "I left my meat there!"

Nami's jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"You came here without remembering your meat?"

Luffy laughed. "You're my nakama."

Nami smiled. "True. I'd probably come rescue you if it meant leaving behind anything less than... 50,000 beli."

Luffy guffawed. "You're so mean Nami!"

Nami laughed with him. "Speaking of which..." she said, walking over to the unconscious thugs. She began taking their wallets.

Luffy grinned. "Nami..." he began, but paused. He closed his eyes. "I'm happy you're okay."

Nami walked over to him. She looked him in the eye and smiled. "I'm happy you're the one who came." She smiled.

Luffy smiled with her. "That was an adventure."


End file.
